


【VN】午夜惊魂

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 副标题：记录一名普通司机在红墓市郊区的真实撞鬼经历





	【VN】午夜惊魂

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  
  
  


但丁拿着一本封面清凉的写真书，一边瞄尼禄一边又装作自己没有在偷看大侄子，每当他因为看到关键处皱眉时，他的脸就像极了已经失踪了整整两个礼拜的维吉尔，尼禄一直盯着看但丁看到但丁都不好意思再继续摸鱼了，他用轻松诙谐的语气像聊家常一样说“帕蒂说什么也要请我去她的生日派对，你陪我一起去吧”

帕蒂家在很远的郊区，两位贫穷的恶魔猎人靠着一点点计算进地铁坐几站转公交车过几站走路步行几分钟拐几个弯才得以艰难地从一堆豪宅中，见到了并不很熟悉的帕蒂家大门门口站着的熟悉的蕾迪跟崔西，但丁摆出一个潇洒的pose,迎着两位美女身后的莫里森走过去，跟他握手，尼禄跟在后面抱着一个大包装盒，因为要带上这份迟来的礼物两位硬是站着站了一路。

“你以为我今年几岁”收到礼物的美少女并没有很高兴，拆开来后对着毛绒泰迪熊的鼻子按了又按“你为什么不送一点魔界的特产，这个一点都不酷”

“那些东西会吓到你的客人”但丁把熊从穿得像个裱花蛋糕的少女手里解救出来，尼禄站在一边看微笑的人群，他随后拿起一杯小巧的饮料灌下去，但丁余光瞄到侄子的动作后慌忙跑过来夺过杯子“别喝下去！这是酒”又冲趴体主办人喊“这里怎么会有酒？！”

“你当我几岁”“你永远八岁”“我成年了！”“那也不准喝酒”“你侄子比我都大！”“有我在你们两个都休想碰酒精！”两个人在尼禄面前互相扯皮，但丁变成了两个，或者一个是但丁另一个是他的父亲，尼禄眼皮一沉倒了下去。

他真的很久很久没好好睡一觉了，几乎每次入睡前他都要去门口窗外看某个人有没有沉默地站在外面，他躺在床上翻来覆去地转身爬起来再去点亮走廊灯，他无数次地起来冲着黑暗中喊，空旷处依旧什么都没有，整整14天他父亲都没有回家一趟，他找不到他了，无论怎么找都找不回来了。

尼禄睁开了眼睛，扶着他的人刚好把他搬到车子后座上，但丁站在一旁跟司机模样的人在讲话，他见到侄子醒了便伸手探了探尼禄的额头，夜风从开启的车窗内温柔地吹进来，凉凉的皮革贴在他酸涩的眼皮上，但丁还跟他说了一些话，还把什么东西塞给他，尼禄依旧有点头晕，只能老实地点头作为答复，车门关上了，他才坐直身体，对着玻璃外的叔叔挥手再见。

温馨的画面像一个家长在目送离家即将去远行的孩子，只除了时间不对，现在是深夜一点，地点不对，这里是荒无人迹的郊外，场景不对，路边的树丛投下渗人的阴影，人物不对，孩子身高起码一米九。

身为一名豪富小区的豪车司机，主要工作就是开着一辆加长林肯接送客人，时不时收点小费，在经济遭受重创的今天，奢侈品行业依旧旱涝保收，所以司机早已忘记了自己行业的天敌，抢劫犯，他稳稳地开着车，偶尔会瞄一眼后视镜上的年轻人，的那一头白毛，现在流行把头发染成这样？司机内心腹诽。

年轻人一直低着头把脑袋靠在车窗上闭着眼睛，现在的年轻人一开趴体就喝到不省人事生活真是不规律少壮不保养老来泡枸杞，司机内心腹诽。白发青年身边还坐着另一个白发青年？应该是青年吧，司机透过后视镜再三确认，嗯，是青年没错，穿得端端正正头发也整整齐齐，乍一看斯斯文文的，怎么也是染了白头发黑眼圈也这么重的，现在的年轻人真是太不节制了，司机内心腹诽。

那个看起来一脸严肃的年轻人摸了摸另一个年轻人，大概是想叫醒对方，这么晚了，回去也要被父母念哦，所以说哦现在的年轻人真是不知父母有多辛苦整天只想着在外头浪只知道叛逆完全不明白当爸的想儿子有多操心，同样当爸的司机内心腹诽。

那个睡觉的年轻人突然惊醒了，他扯过对方的衣服死死瞪着他，年轻人火气不要这么大不要打架不要打架，司机一边内心腹诽一边关上窗户打开超强冷气。

“你非得这样突然出现吗”尼禄扯着维吉尔的衣襟激动地大叫，他用力到手上青筋突起，又颓然地松开领子，转而抓自己的脑袋，此时此刻他很想呐喊爸你吓死我了！

“你在等我”乍一听非常感人，可是细想说这话的人无缘无故消失了两星期，竟然还敢出来说情话，真是被他打败了，尼禄鼻子一酸想哭，死死忍住了，偏偏这个时候维吉尔把他揽在怀里吻他的额头。

啊啊啊啊这是一对同志算了我不歧视的当没看见当没看见当没看见，司机硬生生把目光挪回方向盘，停止内心的腹诽。

“你去哪了”尼禄问道，问出口才感觉自己像在家等晚归丈夫的家庭妇女，正在开车的司机也这么觉得，并在内心偷偷吐槽。

“有事”回答的人简洁到不能再简洁完全没在怕的，年轻人你这样说话容易导致家庭危机的，司机内心腹诽。

“你别当我是小孩子”尼禄再次抓紧了维吉尔的衣领，逼他正面回答，司机忙把车内温度再次调低。

“你确实不是小孩子”回答中感觉带了一点点黄色，司机眉头紧皱，怀疑对方也在开车而且他没有证据。

“我对你来说究竟算什么”男孩拽紧了父亲的领口将自己毛绒绒的脑袋埋在对方肩上“你总是这样，不说一句就走，然后又突然出现，从来不解释一句便不告而别，那我又算什么呢，是我还不够资格跟你站在一起吗，对你而言我是只有空闲时才会去哄一哄的宠物吗”男孩的语调渐渐低哑下来“你要我只能站在原地等你，而我想跟你平等的在一起，可你不会懂的，你永远无法理解他人的痛苦”

“你永远不会知道自己错在哪里”尼禄垂下头，让自己远离维吉尔，他暂时不想再说话了，他爸跟着他挪位置，豪华宽敞的后座能躺下一个人还能放下一把刀，他们在这里躲猫猫还真是会玩，不对刀？！

司机猛地察觉到情况不秒，他再次通过后视镜看穿着很绅士的年轻人衣服后遮不住的，一把很长很长的管制刀具，瞬间头皮都炸了，踩着离合器的脚开始发抖，突然要被一对同志劫车，完全没有做好思想准备啊大意了这里这么荒郊野外他就不应该接这趟车的。

司机哀叹着哀叹着突然又想起一件事来，出发前他明明记得只接了一个人上车，车里怎么会突然多出一个人来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊活见鬼了！我今天就不该上班如果我不上班就不会接到这趟单子就不会来到这么一个直击撞鬼的地方！我错了我真的错了我不该在刚刚发生过大型变异植物入侵的城市里继续开车我不能再抱着这种侥幸的心态！这次撞鬼下次岂不是要直接见魔王！司机一边在内心哭泣一边给自己写遗书一边暗中观察企图逃生。

“Nero”维吉尔把他儿子的脸捧起来，把自己凑过去，看着两人越贴越近，司机抓住这一线生机猛地踩下刹车一口气打开车锁拉开车门飞快地弃车而逃。

车内两个人呆滞了几秒，尼禄突然想到什么似的对外面的人大喊“你误会了我们不是”“不是什么”抢劫犯三个字被维吉尔堵在嘴里没能说出来，尼禄看着真的有抢劫前科的他爸，算了还是不解释了。

“不是什么”维吉尔好像又因为奇怪的原因生气了。咬着尼禄嘴唇不放的同时还非要人家解释，尼禄不敢用力把自己的嘴唇从父亲牙齿下解救出来，他讨好地回吻，差不多吻到快不能呼吸了才令他爸满意地松开口。

“还在生我气吗”明明不是问询的语气，答案当然也只能得到没生气，尼禄摇了摇头，然后他被直接放倒在座椅上，他思维短路了一分钟，在这做？别人的车里？弄脏了怎么办？万一弄坏了我怎么赔得起！

尼禄使劲推开脱他衣服的维吉尔，因为参加聚会的关系他穿着难得正式的西装，他爸什么时候都穿得像个繁琐的欧洲旧贵族，所以他脱衣服才能这么快吗，领带结被松开了，衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，尼禄刚觉得他爸正常，他爸就直接拉起他的领带隔着细纹衬衫一口啃上他的乳尖，被口水沾湿的布料贴在被咬得硬凸的乳头，白色打湿后布料变得透明，樱红乳珠圆圆鼓起显得分外煽情，而从尼禄的角度，他能清清楚楚看见他没怎么看过的父亲的头顶，那些银发如何服帖地梳在脑后，一丝不乱，尼禄突然想试着抓乱他爸的大背头，他确实也怎么做了。

维吉尔抬眼看了一下尼禄作怪的手，口中由咬改为啃噬了，尼禄痛到更加用力地扒乱他爸严谨的发型，他的努力有了回报，几缕银丝挂下来垂在脸侧，眼神被衬得温情许多，尼禄再次情商短路一般说了禁句“你这样好像但丁”这个傻孩子话音刚落，维吉尔温情脉脉的眼神转瞬变为寒冬将至，他这下是真的生气了，一把将散落的刘海全部按回脑后，眼睛直直盯着尼禄不放过他任何一点躲闪，粗暴地将尼禄的西装外套拽离手臂，扯落里面的衬衫，再把尼禄一把按在他自己脱掉的衣服上。

身上磕着一堆衣物其实很不好受，尼禄难耐地往边上扭，他身下的衣服又被维吉尔全部扫到座椅下，赤裸的后背这下只能感受到皮革座椅滑溜溜的真皮质感，躺起来变得舒服多了，尼禄刚想说谢谢爸，他爸又开始折腾起他的西装裤来。

皮带被抽出来后尼禄乖乖配合地抬臀屈膝让长裤从腿上剥下，连着内裤一起，他现在身上除了一条领带一双袜子再无一丝遮掩。维吉尔双手撑在尼禄脸旁，居高临下地望着他，尼禄不敢眨眼怕又引起什么误会，这样硬撑的结果就是尼禄他因为眼睛疲劳打了个哈欠，完了在跟维吉尔上床的时候打哈欠好像在表明维吉尔的前戏差劲到令人发困。尼禄有预感他会被教训得很惨，果然他爸直接松开手就这么压在他身上。

感谢这无比宽大的后座尼禄可以整个人伸直腿躺平，他身上如果再躺一个人就显得有点窄了，坐垫陷了下去，尼禄完全被禁锢着没法动了，惹他爸生气的结果就是他被压得没法动弹他爸还一直咬他的腮帮子，非得咬出齿痕了才松开，接着去另一块完好的皮肤留下标记，尼禄被啃得又痛又痒，忙牵过维吉尔的手非常乖巧地挠他手心，用意念向他的父亲传达歉意。

尼禄在跟父亲十指交缠的同时，维吉尔也啃完了尼禄的脸颊开始咬他下巴，尼禄更加卖力地求饶，他亲吻父亲就近在眼前的黑眼圈，吻他的眼脸，用舌尖去数根根浓密的睫毛，维吉尔被他亲得有点痒不自觉把脸移开，尼禄可算将自己下巴解救出来了，为了避免父亲继续逮着他的脸乱啃，尼禄吻上父亲的双唇用自己的嘴去堵住他爸的怒火。

维吉尔慢慢松开唇角放任尼禄把舌头钻进来，吸住他不放，小朋友大胆地去舔父亲的舌根，反被父亲缠住舌头无法退出，双方都在用舌头拼搏角力攻陷对方的口腔，吻得难舍难分时维吉尔突然伸手捏了一把尼禄的脸，尼禄吃痛卸力被这突如其来的作弊彻底压制了，他被父亲吸着舔咬舌头，玩弄又缠绕，小朋友也生气了，他有样学样捏了一把父亲的腰。

他父亲现在还穿着整套衣服一副衣冠楚楚的样子，尼禄捏也只捏到了维吉尔腰间的绑带，爹看着儿子在他腰上抓来抓去地寻找空隙直接一个魔力消衣，现在他比尼禄裸得还彻底了，尼禄直接摸到父亲光裸温热的腰背反而不敢在上面抓挠了，他抱着维吉尔的背慢慢收紧想让自己坐起来，他们实在是贴得太紧了，全身都被压得密不透风，尼禄勃起的阴茎都被紧紧夹在小腹上，甚有公德心的尼禄挣扎着起来要跟维吉尔换个不会搞脏坐垫的体位。

尼禄终于将身上的维吉尔推开了，维吉尔坐起来靠到另一侧车窗上，大腿岔开，勃起的阳具直直挺立着，他在等尼禄主动坐过来。尼禄在车内置物格中翻找东西，酒瓶，玻璃杯，火柴盒统统都排不上用场，终于被他翻出了一串黑色的塑料方块，他将这一串起码五个的安全套銜在嘴里，撕开一包，甜腻腻的人工香精假扮的樱桃味充斥在车内，尼禄把塑料薄膜环含在口中，往维吉尔腿间的勃起低下头，他打算试着用嘴给父亲套上去。

维吉尔将涂满润滑油的桃红色塑料套从尼禄口中取出丢到座椅上，表明自己懒得戴这种东西，黑色皮革表面被蹭上一片晶莹的润滑液，尼禄慌忙用手去擦，油性润滑剂黏到了他手上，他爸好像完全没在意这一小插曲，抓着尼禄的足弓就往自己身前拖，尼禄只得将已开封的安全套戴到自己阴茎上，一圈透明薄膜勉强套在茎身四分之三处，颜色被衬得格外暧昧，维吉尔抓住了尼禄的勃起润滑液沾上他的手指，他勾唇笑了笑将润滑液抹在尼禄两颗乳珠上，还剩一手的润滑油也没被浪费，他直接握着自己蓄势待发的阴茎来回涂抹，那点润滑油不足以将整根勃起摸到光滑闪亮，尼禄再次扯开一个塑料方块，将润滑液挤满手心，两手抓握着父亲的阳具抚慰摩蹭，龟头被涂得亮闪闪的，尼禄还没来得及欣赏自己的劳动成果就被维吉尔一把按着躺倒，他的父亲毫不客气地冲进了他的体内。

尼禄上半身平躺双腿打开被他爸按在自己胯上操，这种视角可以清楚欣赏自己的肉茎挤压搅弄甬道内湿滑嫣红弯弯绕绕的肉壁，括约肌完全咬不住凶狠的坚硬肉柱，肏入时的冲刺带动满是肠液的穴内发出咕唧咕唧的淫靡声响，尼禄竖着的阴茎也被撞击得摇晃不停，更添一份煽情。尼禄对自己穴内响当当晃动的水声担忧不已，他实在不想把陌生人的车搞得一片失禁，他只能努力绷紧小腹锁紧穴口收缩肠道，企图令这场交媾早点结束。

他被狠狠地打了一下屁股“嘿”尼禄吃痛地叫出声，他被翻过来，饱满的臀肉尽数在维吉尔眼皮底下，他开始恶劣地边深插一次就往屁股上打一巴掌作为计数。

“Daddy”尼禄趴着毫无还手之力唯有发出无力的控诉，他越是闪躲越是摇得臀肉波动不断，于是他的屁股也被爸爸打得越狠“Was there anything wrong with what i did？”

“Too late”维吉尔把所有微妙的不爽报复在尼禄惨兮兮的臀肉上，打到他儿子长记性以后千万别在床上得罪他。

“你丢下我不说一声就走”尼禄开始一笔笔翻旧账“好像你只是很随意地出门散步，你每次消失我都要等一直等你，你离开的时间越来越久了，这次我等了你两个礼拜，下次我要等你两个月吗，甚至两年？”尼禄还在控诉“为什么要将我排斥在你生活以外”超级怕寂寞的小朋友越说越火大“我很需要你，你不在的每一天我都想你想得快发疯，而你每次都只会叫我站在你消失的地方乖乖等你回来，再若无其事地出现，一笔带过，完全不提你消失时去了哪里，好像这样能掩饰你抛下我不管的事实一样”尼禄越说越感到自己真是好惨一个儿子。

“我爱你，Vergil”尼禄因为身心双重遭受磨难而难过不已“别丢下我一个人”

维吉尔把他的小朋友搂到怀里亲他的后脑，他在酝酿着要说点什么，尼禄说完真心话已经冷静多了，他躺在父亲身上屁股里还塞着父亲的勃起阳具，他既然选择了一条跟维吉尔继续走下去的路，那他就会坚持着一直走下去

“我去了以前住的房子，我在修理它”维吉尔开口了“等到一切准备就绪，我才打算告诉你”

尼禄回头好奇地问“现在呢”“只修好了卧室”

空气沉默了下来，尼禄转身抱着维吉尔的脖子给了他一个无法言说的长吻，他终于不用陷在患得患失的情绪中了“带我去”

“带我去看”闻言维吉尔维持住身上挂着尼禄的姿势拿起阎魔刀，尼禄想到什么似的捡起地上的安全套包装和衣服，从西装口袋里掏出几张纸币作为对司机的补偿放到驾驶座椅子上，这才示意他的父亲可以带着他走了。

 

不太远的某处，直到天亮了，司机才一脸忐忑地走向自己的车子，车子外观完整，没有缺少轮胎和被撬开什么值钱零件，他打开车门，里面也是完好如初只除了驾驶位上散落着几张钱，司机捡起来数了数，比预计的小费多出了好几倍，他当场热泪盈眶几乎想喊下次麻烦你还点我的服务，仔细想了想还是算了。

这次命好遇到的是善心恶魔？下次真要见魔王了怎么办。

 

-


End file.
